


Une chronique inachevée

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Broken Theon Greyjoy, Compassionate Margaery Tyrell, Cute, Drama & Romance, F/M, Happy Ending, Light BDSM, Margaery Tyrell Lives, Myrcella Baratheon Lives, POV Arya Stark, POV Margaery Tyrell, POV Myrcella Baratheon, POV Shireen Baratheon, Past Torture, Princess Shireen Baratheon, Romance, Sandor Clegane Lives, Shireen Baratheon Lives, Theon Greyjoy Lives, Tommen Baratheon Lives, Willem Lannister Lives
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Une décision différente, qui entraîne plusieurs bouleversements dans le jeu des trônes. Il y a des histoires dont les bardes se souviendront et dont il chanteront la beauté, et d'autres qu'ils oublieront. L'Histoire a toujours été imparfaite.
Relationships: Margaery Tyrell/Willem Lannister, Myrcella Baratheon/Podrick Payne, Shireen Baratheon/Sandor Clegane, Theon Greyjoy/Arya Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette courte histoire a été écrite dans le cadre d'un atelier d'écriture sur un serveur Discord spécialisé dans l'univers de GoT hier soir (et un peu ce matin, j'étais trop fatigué pour la dernière ronde cette nuit mais chut ^^). Chaque heure deux couples ont été proposés avec à chaque fois un personnage en commun et le but était d'écrire sur l'un des deux dans le temps imparti.   
> Ces huit romances au total (mais vous n'en verrez que seulement quatre du coup) ont été tirées de mes parties de Crusader Kings 2 avec le mod AGOT, les IAs de ce jeu faisant parfois des trucs très funs et très chaotiques mdr.   
> J'espère que ce premier chapitre et les suivants vous plairont, bonne lecture !

_ Chapitre 1 _

Joffrey Baratheon avait refusé d’épouser Lady Margaery, rompant ainsi la promesse faite par Lord Baelish en som nom. En réaction à cela, les chevaliers de Hautjardin avaient quitté Port-Réal et abandonnés la cause des lions. Après cela, et sur les conseils de Lord Tarly, une ambassade avait été envoyée au Roi du Nord, le jeune loup : Robb Stark. Ils allaient faire amèrement payer au roi de Port-Réal pour l’humiliation qu’il leur avait fait subir. 

Margaery s’était rendue en personne à Vivesaigues, qui servait de base arrière pour la conquête des terres de l’ouest qu’avait entamé le nordien. Elle avait été accompagnée par deux de ces cousins, qui étaient des fines lames de la chevalerie, ainsi que par une trentaine de gardes au service de sa famille. 

\- Lady Margaery. 

\- Lord Stark. 

Ils avaient été installés dans l’une des tours de la forteresse, une dizaine d’étages au-dessus des cachots. Et une nuit, alors que le sommeil la fuyait, elle avait entendu un groupe d’hommes passer dans le couloir en essayant de se faire discrets. Accompagnée de ces gardes, elle les avait suivis, jusque dans les cachots. 

\- Qu’est-ce que vous alliez faire, Lord Karstark ? 

Elle avait repéré, depuis son arrivée, que l’homme détestait les Lannister à cause de la mort de deux de ces fils. Mais, elle n’aurait jamais pensé qu’il serait capable de faire quelque chose comme cela : tenter d’assassiner des enfants, de simples écuyers, et qui plus est leurs prisonniers. 

Elle avait mené ces hommes devant Robb Stark, qui avait alors ordonné leur condamnation à mort. Sa lame avait elle-même tranchée le cou de Lord Karstark. Mais, afin d’éviter que cette tentative d’assassinat ne soit suivie d’une seconde, il avait décidé de confier ces deux prisonniers aux Tyrell, pensant qu’ils seraient plus en sécurité à Hautjardin.

C’était sur le chemin du retour, alors qu’ils étaient escortés par des soldats de la maison Nerbosc, que la rose s’était prise d’affection pour l’un des deux jumeaux en particulier. Willem, le plus timide des deux, s’était plaint que les cordes qui entravaient ces poignets étaient trop serrées.

\- Ne vous faites pas avoir Lady Margaery, lui avait dit l’un des chevaliers de Cornelia, c’est un lion du même acabit que les autres. Détendez sa laisse et il vous griffera à la première occasion. 

La Tyrell avait décidé de faire fit de ces avertissements et s’était accroupie pour se mettre au même niveau que leur prisonnier. Puis, doucement, elle avait desserré le noeud qui avait déjà marqué sa peau encore enfantine. 

\- Ceux qui ont serrés ces cordes sont des brutes, lui dit-elle pour essayer de le rassurer

\- Merci. 

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à Hautjardin, elle les fit installer dans des chambres surveillées, mais pas dans les cachots de la forteresse. Son père avait tenté d’argumenter, mais elle c’était montrée intraitable. Ils étaient des Lannister et des enfants, pas de la piétaille et encore moins le Régicide en personne. Leurs cellules étaient faites pour des gens comme eux, pas pour les deux adolescents qu’elle avait ramené de Vivesaigues. 

\- Vous êtes bonne avec nous, lui dit Willem, pourquoi ? 

La vérité était qu’elle les trouvait mignons, mais elle ne pouvait pas leur avouer cela, pas ainsi. Pas alors que leurs familles étaient encore ennemies. 

\- Parce que vous n’êtes que des enfants innocents. 

Et lorsque la guerre fut enfin achevée, c’est heureux que Kevan Lannister apprit que son troisième fils, Willem, souhaitait épouser Lady Margaery Tyrell. Ainsi, il réparait les torts qu’avait causé Joffrey en plus d’unir les lions et les roses dans cette nouvelle ère de paix et de sérénité. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Chapitre 2 _

Après la rupture de l’alliance entre les Lannister et les Tyrell, le cerf embrasé, Stannis Baratheon, avait rassemblé ces maigres troupes et mené une nouvelle attaque sur Port-Réal, soutenu par quelques vassaux des terres de la Couronne qui avaient vu le vent tourner en sa faveur. Ils avaient pénétrés dans la ville, après un long siège, et remporté cette guerre, tandis que dans le Conflans la dernière carte des Lannister pourfendait Robb Stark en plein coeur. 

Shireen Baratheon était devenue la princesse héritière du trône de fer. Son père avait décidé d’épargner Tommen et Myrcella à condition que ces derniers retournent dans les terres de l’ouest avec leur véritable patronyme : Waters. Mais malheureusement, une autre guerre avait rapidement prit place, plus lente et plus insidieuse : celle visant à rétablir la paix dans le Royaume. Les Frey et les Bolton avaient refusé de se soumettre et préférés prendre les armes contre le roi. 

C’était lors de cette campagne que Shireen avait rencontré celui qui deviendrait le futur roi-consort des Sept Couronnes. 

\- Vous êtes … le Limier. 

\- Je ne réponds plus à ce nom, gamine. 

La plupart des hommes auraient déjà perdu la langue pour avoir manqué ainsi de respect à une personne de sang royal. Mais, la biche refusait d’être ainsi. Qui plus est, elle appréciait énormément que, pour une fois, quelqu’un ne la voit pas à travers son père ou ces titres.

\- Ne dites rien, Ser Andrew. 

\- Ser ? Tu es de la noblesse, petite ? 

\- Oui, en effet. 

Elle était en route, seulement escortée de Ser Andrew, son bouclier-lige, pour Darry-le-château lorsqu’elle avait souhaité s’arrêter dans cette auberge. Son père l’avait envoyée en ambassade auprès de Lord Lancel Lannister, afin de demander son ralliement à sa cause contre les Frey qui tenaient encore les Jumeaux et donc le passage vers Moat Cailin, la clé du Nord. 

\- J’ai connu la noblesse, il y a longtemps. 

L’homme but alors une nouvelle gorgée d’alcool avant de reprendre sa phrase. 

\- En quoi es-tu différente de ceux qui sucent le sang des rois de ce trône pourri ? 

\- En quoi je suis différente ? Je suis la princesse héritière de ce trône, Limier. 

Leur première rencontre n’avait probablement pas été la plus idéale qui soit. Mais, à quoi bon s’appesantir sur le passé ? C’était acté, ils ne s’étaient pas connus de la meilleure des manières, mais cela n’empêchait en rien leur histoire d’être aussi belle que celle de n’importe quel autre personnage légendaire chanté par les bardes. 

Avec les dangers qui parcouraient les routes en temps de guerre, Sandor avait décidé d’accompagner la princesse jusqu’à sa destination. Et, finalement, il ne l’avait jamais quittée. Une fois de retour à Harrenhal, où son père avait établit son théatre d’opérations militaires, elle l’avait convaincu de le nommer à la tête d’une garde personnelle qui serait à son service à elle. Et exclusivement au sien. 

Pour le peu de fois que sa fille lui avait fait un caprice par le passé, le roi Stannis avait accepté. Qui plus est elle avait accomplit la mission qu’il lui avait confié avec succès. 

\- Sandor Clegane, avait-il prononcé sous les murs de l’imprenable forteresse, je vous fais premier chevalier de la princesse Shireen. 

Lorsqu’elle fut en âge, la biche épousa le chien, et la récente maison Clegane devint la maison qui régna sur toutes les autres. Une nouvelle dynastie, heureuse, longue et prospère, naquit ce jour-là.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Chapitre 3 _

Après que leur oncle Stannis ai prit Port-Réal, Tommen et Myrcella avaient été contraints de regagner Castral Roc, humiliés et déshérités. Ils n’étaient plus des Baratheon, ils étaient juste des Waters, des bâtards incestueux. Leur mère avait été envoyée chez les soeurs du silence pour y finir ces jours, leur père biologique, Ser Jaime, avait lui été contraint de prendre le noir, et enfin Joffrey avait été executé. La nouvelle justice du roi avait posé sa tête, implorante, sur le billot, avant de la trancher nette d’un coup d’épée. Ensuite, le sang n’avait plus coulé dans la capitale.

S’acclimater à la vie au Roc avait été dur pour les anciens enfants royaux, qui avaient grandi dans le faste et le luxe de la cour du roi Robert. Mais, ils étaient au moins ensemble. Cela avait été leur plus grande crainte, après celle de perdre leur propre vie, lorsque leur oncle Stannis avait prit la ville.

Ils dormaient dans la même chambre, à leur demande, les quelques jours qu’ils avaient passés enfermés, et séparés, dans les cellules noires avaient été un profond traumatisme pour eux. Leur oncle Tyrion, qui était le seigneur des terres de l’ouest depuis la mort de leur grand-père en défendant Port-Réal, avait détaché à leur service deux boucliers-liges, quelques servantes ainsi que son écuyer personnel : Podrick Payne, un neveu éloigné de Ser Ilyn Payne. 

Tout les jours, le jeune homme faisait tout pour s’assurer, avec sa maladresse habituelle, que rien ne venait entacher leur nouvelle vie. Et, Myrcella devait bien l’avouer, elle trouvait le jeune homme adorable. Malgré ces nombreuses erreurs, il faisait toujours de son mieux pour leur bonheur, et rougissait à chaque fois qu’elle lui faisait un compliment. 

\- Je pense qu’il est amoureux de toi, lui dit un jour son petit-frère 

\- Amoureux ? Ne dit pas de bétises Tommen, je suis seulement une bâtarde. Il épousera une femme de la noblesse, comme notre cousin Willem avec Lady Margaery. 

\- Fais-moi confiance. 

Leur vie continua de s’écouler, loin du centre du pouvoir dont le cerf les avait chassés. Ils grandirent et s’épanouirent au sein du Roc et quelques mois plus tard, le tout nouveau chevalier des lions avait officiellement demandé sa main à leur oncle Tyrion.

\- S’il te plaît oncle Tyrion, l’avait-elle suppliée 

C’était probablement la seule personne qui voudrait bien l’épouser : depuis qu’elle était une bâtarde, qui plus est issue d’un inceste, tout les prétendants qu’elle avait c’étaient détournés d’elle. Et le chevalier de son oncle était charmant et mignon. 

\- Je lui ai déjà dit oui, Myrcella. 

\- Merci, oncle Tyrion. 

Leur mariage fut célébré à Castral Roc quelques semaines après la fin de la guerre contre les marcheurs blancs, à laquelle le chevalier, Tommen et leurs cousins avaient tout participés. Ils avaient défendus de Royaume contre l’armée des morts dans le Nord, et ils avaient gagnés. 

De nombreuses légendes coururent sur la nuit qui célébra l’issue des noces. Une nouvelle branche Lannister était née : un lion rouge croisé de l’échiqueté blanc et violet aux pièces d’or de la maison Payne. 


End file.
